


Loss of Innocence

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, I hurt Tim pretty bad in this, Major Violence, Other, Team as Family, This is a Repost from my old fanfiction account, Torture, probably add tags as i go through and redit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: There is one thing that most people never really pay attention to. When did you lose your innocence? Was it when your boyfriend dumped you for your best friend? Was it when your parents got a divorced? Was it when you entire life came crashing down and there was no one to save you?You see, for Timothy McGee, even with all the things he has seen on the job, he still maintained some of his innocence. This was something even he was unware of until he wasn't. The team tried as hard as they could, to protect him. Because, he was their innocence. The only part of it they had left.When Tim gets kidnapped and his innocence is put to the test, the team have to hurry to find him, before every shard of innocence is lost, not only to Tim. But lost to them as well.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Ok, look. This is an incredibly old story of mine. I started writing it back it 2012 and finished it along time ago. But you see, that was way before I was on ao3, back when I was on fanfiction.net. (I wonder even if my account is still on there...or even if I remember the password...) Anyways, I took it down on that account along time ago, because I was going to mesh it with an original story, but the original story grew into a monstrous being and yeah...I decided it was time to repost it. 
> 
> Dont Worry! For those who are reading my on-going Soonhoon fic, I am currently working on chapter 21 on that fic. I just needed something to distract me when the plotlines try to get confusing...this helps me out. I can re-edit and post. And since this fic is done, I'll probably post once or twice a week. I dunno. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy. As I edit the chapters, I'm pretty sure I'll change some things..because...good lord....my old writing style...young me was something else....

He could hear drips of water from the leaking pipes above him.  He groaned as pain filled his entire body. The pain almost unbearable, but he muffled his whimpers, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. He struggled to open his eyes, wanting to see anything but the darkness of his own mind. It was pointless though once he got them opened, wanting to cry as he only saw a pitch black room.

 

 _Ok, think, does anything else seem broken? Come on move,_ he thought to himself.  Thinking he ran a check list on his body, noting that he may have some cracked ribs, his right leg was broken, and his back burned.  He worried about infection setting in from the whip lashes.  _If Ducky was here, he would patch me up in no time.  Focus, dammit! Get out of here so Ducky can patch you up in no time!_ He yelled to himself.  His arms were tied behind his back, and he was on the opposite side of the door leaning against the wall.  He felt around trying to find something to cut the ropes, trying hard not to jostle his leg and back too much. He found nothing, and he tried not to lose hope.  _His team would find him; they were probably on their way now._

 

His hope dashed when the door was thrown open and light blinded him.  Once he could see out of his good eye, he glared at his captor.  The man was massive, and had a poker face not even Gibbs could match.  The man stared at him, not moving or talking, finally he couldn’t take it anymore.  It would always start like this.  The man would come in and stare at him, before finally coming over and started beating on him, making no sound.  The last time he fought back, only to end up getting whipped. Even then, he tried to fight back, attacking the silent man with all the strength he had left. Silent man only stepped back and methodically broke his leg in three different places. 

 

“Who are you?! What the hell do you want?!” He screamed, frustrated and tired of playing the man’s game. “Great. You’re not going to talk.  What are you going to do, just stand there? A monkey is better at communicating than you.”  He insulted the silent man before he could stop himself.  He waited with baited breath to see if that would land him another beating.

 

To his surprised, the man started laughing.  “Very good, you do have a spine, don’t you?”  The man asked, coming to stand in front of him, making him look up. 

 

He didn’t say anything; he didn’t cry out when the man broke his leg, he didn’t cry out when the man whipped him.  His team would be proud of him, for not giving into the pain.

 

The man laughed again, and crouched down in front him.  “Agent McGee, I would have expected that remark from Agent DiNozzo, but not you.  But you are not what you seem.  You seem like the type where you would break easily, but you have withstood my methods so far.  You have a stubborn streak in you that would make Gibbs proud.”

 

“Who are you?” McGee asked, not liking how this guy acted like he knew him and the team.  The man smiled at McGee before standing up and walking back towards the door.

 

“I am not important.  What you must learn is to give up hope. Give up hope that your team will find you; you are ready for the next stage.  My employers have enjoyed you, and hope that your stubbornness will continue.  Remember this, by the time this experiment is done, you will no longer have innocence.  Once you have broken, you will be given peace.  Think about that, and I will return in a minute to start stage two.” With that the man left. 

 

The agent in questioned stifled the cry of hopeless rage that threatened to rip from his body.  He knew in his core being that his team would never stop looking for him.  They wouldn’t give up on their Probie, and he wouldn’t give up on them.  He took a breath and prepared himself to lose his innocence as the man said, and hang on until his team came and rescued him.  He would just have to channel Gibbs and double the size of his stubborn streak.

 

 


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shakerbaker10 for the bookmark! I hope you enjoy the story!

The Case

 

\------------A Week Ago----------------

 

“Gibbs. Yeah, understand.  Be there in a minute.”  Gibbs said, hanging up the phone.  He made his way up to the Director’s office.  “Yeah, Leon, what do you need?

 

Director Leon Vance looked up from his desk when Gibbs walked in without knocking.  He motioned for Gibbs to sit down in the chair across from him.  He gathered the file, and notes getting his notes in order.  Gibbs was not going to like this.  “I need McGee.”

 

“Need McGee for what, Leon?”

 

“Have you heard about the Billing’s case?”

 

“Isn’t that Jack’s case?  Why would you need McGee for that?”

 

“Petty Officer John Billing was murdered last week.  Jack hasn’t found any leads yet.  Yesterday, they get a call from Billing’s sister saying someone was hanging around her house.  Ever since her brother’s murder she was instructed to call if anything seemed suspicious.  Jack arrived there, spotted the guy.  He sent Marks to chase the suspect and he went to check on the sister.  She was fine, just spook.  Marks didn’t catch the guy, lost him in the maze of subdivisions.  She also gave Jack a laptop that her brother mailed to her.  It’s encrypted and I want McGee to take a look at it.”

 

“Why can’t cybercrimes look at it? You scared of another mole?”  Gibbs questioned, his gut tightening at the thought of McGee working on this case.  He had no idea why, but he wasn’t ignoring it.

 

“No, Billing’s oversaw sensitive things.  He had access to certain files; I need someone who has clearance.  No one in cybercrimes has a high enough clearance.  It will only be till he cracks this code Gibbs, he will be in cybercrimes on a loan.  He isn’t getting transferred back.”

 

“I don’t like it, Leon.  We just got the team back together.  Something isn’t right.”

 

“Gibbs, I asked only out of courtesy, I will make it an order if I have to.  I want McGee working on this, as soon as he breaks the code, you can have him back.  As for the rest of you, I am assigning you and the rest of your team to help Jack’s team.”

 

“Dammit, Leon, I don’t like it.  Something isn’t right.  What has Jack got to say about sharing his case?”

 

“We are about to find out, he is on his way in.”  Leon said, when in a walked the man himself.  He was Gibbs age, taller with more build than Gibbs.  He was an ex-army sniper, and a quiet man.  His eyes could break into a man’s soul, and had him spilling his guts, much like Gibbs himself.  He was a good man, and a good agent.

 

“Director, you wanted to see me?” Jack Benson said, nodding to Gibbs sitting in the chair next to him.

 

“Yes, I am assigning Agent McGee to break the encryption on the laptop.  Also, Gibbs and his team are going to help you with the investigation.”

 

“May I ask why, Director?  I think I know why you want McGee on this, but why Gibbs’ and his team?”  Jack said, getting irritated thinking that Vance didn’t trust his team. 

 

“It has nothing to with thinking your team can’t handle it, I just think that you could use some help.  You will run lead; Gibbs’ and his team are just going to help with more manpower and eyes.  When McGee breaks the code, you will have enough manpower to do what you need.”  Vance said, placing one of his ever present toothpicks in his mouth. 

 

“Got it director,” Jack said standing up with Gibbs, “we’ll keep you updated, sir.”  They walked towards the door, when Vance stopped Gibbs.

 

“Gibbs, send in McGee.  I have the laptop, I need to sign it to him, we don’t want break the chain of evidence.” 

 

Gibbs stared at Vance, telling him without words that anything happened to his agent because Vance had some other motives; he would have hell to pay.  Vance stared back, giving nothing away.  Gibbs and Jack walked down the stairs, Jack on the phone calling his team to come to Gibb’s section. 

 

“Boss, we got a case?”  Tony asked when Gibbs and Jack walked into the bullpen. 

 

“McGee, Vance wants to see you upstairs, now.”  Gibbs said walking to McGee.

 

“Boss?”  McGee asked, confusion marked his face as he tried to think back to whatever it is he might have done wrong.  Tony and Ziva looked up as well, noting Gibbs frown. 

 

“McGee, go.  Vance will explain.”  Gibbs said, but stopped his agent when he walked past him, and told him, “Stay alert, McGee.”  McGee shot him a confused look, before nodding and walked up to the Director’s office.

 

Tony walked over to Gibbs and asked quietly, “Boss?”

 

“We’re good DiNozzo; we are going to be working with Jack’s team.  We will be briefed when they get here.”  Gibbs said turning to face his team.  Jack was waving his members over to where they were.

 

“Sir?”  Jeremy Marks said, walking up, his face blank.  He was of medium height, blond, and had light brown eyes.  He was a good-looking man, but he never went out.  He was dedicated to his job way too much.  Next to him was his teammate Elizabeth Arnold.  She had short black hair with hazel eyes, she had a short stature, but you still wouldn’t want to mess with her.  She remained quiet, while Jeremy questioned their boss.

 

She could see Agent DiNozzo eyeing her, but she ignored him as well as ex-Mossad turned special agent David, who was staring at her.  She turned her attention back to her boss.  

 

“Marks, Arnold, we are receiving help with Gibbs’ team.  We are still running point, Agent McGee is going to work on the laptop, and he is getting that from Vance now.”

 

Marks narrowed his eyes, when he heard they now had to share the case.  “Why?  Why does the Major Case Response Team, need to be on this?  Isn’t this something for the Organization Tactics Team?”

 

“Apparently, there is something on that laptop that makes both teams necessary Marks; do you have a problem with that?”  Jack said, stepping into Marks personal space, staring him, until his agent backed down.

 

“No sir, I don’t.”  He said, pushing down his ire. 

 

“Agent Arnold, you are being quiet, do you have a problem with it?”  Jack said, turning to stare at her.  She met his gaze calmly.

 

“Fine with it, Cap.  Just a question though, why is Agent McGee looking at the laptop, what is wrong with cybercrimes?”  She asked her eyes and face giving nothing away of her thoughts.

 

 _She could give Ziva a run for her money in the mask department,_ DiNozzo thought staring at the agent. 

 

“McGee has a higher clearance than they do in cybercrimes,” Gibbs said, “if anyone can break it, he can.”  Elizabeth nodded accepting the answer.

 

“So, should we not get the business down then?”  Ziva asked.

 

“Get down to business.”  Tony corrected, while moving back so the other agents could move into the bullpen’s area.  Ziva just shrugged and rolled her eyes.  Gibbs glanced at the Director’s door wondering what was taking McGee so long to get just a laptop.  He glanced back at Jack and motioned for him to continue and debriefed the team.

 

“A week ago, we got a case; Petty Officer John Billing was murdered.  He was thought to have ties to an organization that we have been looking into.  We got enough evidence to bring him in, but he was murdered before we could get to him.  Ducky did the autopsy and said cause of death was strangulation.  We sent blood evidence and whatever else we could bag and tag to the lab.  We haven’t got word back about our results yet.”

 

“Probably because the lab technician was playing favorites with Gibbs’ team again,” Jeremy muttered, receiving a sharp jab to his side from Elizabeth and a glare from Tony.

 

Jack ignored his agent and continued with the debriefing, “We spoke to his sister, and she swears up and down that her little brother couldn’t be doing any wrong.”  Gibbs rolled his eyes at that one, hearing it plenty of times from the criminals’ families.

 

“What organization is this guy supposed to be have involved in?”  Tony asked.

 

“We believe he had ties to the Cryonic Organization.”  Elizabeth spoke up, meeting with confused expressions, and one understanding expression.

 

“That is not good.”  Ziva replied, staring at the female agent.  Her teammates glanced at her, seeking an explanation.  “When I was a Mossad agent, there was rumored to be an organization that tried experiments on the best way to break someone.  They would use different methods, worse than Mossad used.”  She continued.

 

Elizabeth nodded, and picked up where she left off.  “They came up a few years ago on the US side of things and started to take military officers and trying their experiments on them.  We have been trying to get these bastards, and finally had a way to do it, before Billings got killed.”  Her masked slipped for a moment, showing anger, but she quickly put it back into place.  Jack shot her a look of concern, but did not expound on his agent’s momentarily anger.

 

“So, whatever is on that laptop, McGee has to find it in order to stop the organization?  That is a movie plot waiting to happen; actually, that is a movie…”

 

THAWK! “Thanks, Boss.”  Tony said, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

Gibbs looked up at Vance’s door, willing McGee to come out.  While staring at the door, he asked, “what is it, that you want us to do Jack?’

 


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you; this chapter is strictly dealing with McGee, and has a lot of angst! The poor fellow, he just can’t seem to catch a break. The torture and methods get worse as we progress from the various stages that Cryonic uses! So this one isn’t too bad I don’t think! Ok, enjoy!  
> Also! Malik, Anas Yankin are actual names! I got them from a weird name website! Their characters are mine though!
> 
>  
> 
> I was supposed to be working on Xernia, but it's been a rough morning, so I decided to channel my anger and hurt off on McGee, I'm sorry.

 

 

Loss of Innocence

 

Chapter 3: Stage 2

 

 

\----The Present----

 

McGee stared endlessly into the darkness, taking slow breaths so as not to disturb his broken ribs, his leg in a dull pain.  _They’re not coming for you, and why would they?  They don’t need you.  There is always someone out there who can do the technological aspects of a case.  They can always replace you.  It is not as easy to replace Abby, Tony, or Ziva.  Seriously, where else would you find another ninja assassin?_

_SHUT UP! They are coming for you Tim, don’t lose that faith.  If my hands weren’t tied behind my back, I would Gibbs-slap you into next week!_   The internal debate had been plaguing him since he had woken up.  His old probie self, giving up hope, losing the confidence that he had gain from the field.  Then his new stronger self, would yell at him, and threaten to Gibbs-slap him if he kept it up.  _Great, I’m going crazy and getting a migraine,_ McGee thought to himself as he took a deep calming breath. 

 

His head snapped up when he heard the footsteps of someone coming towards him.  The door slammed open and the lights flickered on.  The goon who had broken his ribs and leg walked through the door.  “Oh great, it’s the guy that dumber than a monkey.”  McGee snarled.  He bit back the laugh of surprise as he realized that he channeled Dinozzo.    _Great, I can’t even escape Tony when I’m captured,_ McGee thought good-naturally thinking of his partner. 

 

The goon’s lips quirked at the mystery of the man who sat before him, the man didn’t even bother hiding his disdain.  There was defiance pouring out of the agent, showing that there was more to him than met the eye.  “Agent McGee, I like you.  There is more to you than I originally thought.  You seem to be a pushover, but yet, I can smell the defiance that is coming from you.  My bosses are excited to see what you can do, come, it is time for the second stage.  You will be their greatest specimen.”

 

“Specimen? You are not going to be doing any experiments on me.”  McGee said, already knowing it was pointless, especially when the gorilla man just grabbed him dragged him out of the room. 

 

McGee was taken to another location, where a single chair was sitting in the room.  A bare room, with no windows, and a musty smell of wet cement filled the air.  McGee looked around while he struggled to get free from the massive man, and he spotted what could be blood on the walls.  His memory of the case filled his mind as remembered what Ducky had told about the victims.  Tim couldn’t imagine the pain they must have gone through, and he really didn’t want to find out.  It didn’t look like he was going to be given much of a choice.  He was backhanded and knocked for a loop.  It gave the gorilla man enough time to untie and tie back to the chair, without any hassle from Tim.

 

While Tim got his bearings, the door opened and in walked three business men.  They stood in front of Tim and stared at him.  The gorilla man went off to the side, and waited for his orders.  McGee looked up and stared at the men who walked in.  Their business suits, and looks, you could never tell them apart from the everyday man. 

 

“Special Agent McGee, it is nice to see you in person.”  The man on the right said, he was shorter than the other two, and had a scar on his right cheek, and a slight accent.  “Me and my colleagues have been watching you for some time now.  You are a genius with a computer, no?  I would have never picked you to try out methods on, you seem much too soft.  But that is to be discussed later.  I wonder why you look at me with such disdain. We are doing this for the better of our countries.  The faster a man breaks, the faster we can strike or protect ourselves against an attack.”

 

McGee glared at him, but kept his mouth shut.  His hatred for these men, building since the case, now coming into full force.  He wouldn’t make a sound; he wouldn’t give them that satisfaction.

 

“You do not believe that this is best for your country?”  Scarface asked.

 

“Taking innocent men off the street and torturing them just for you to get your kicks.  Now, what on earth would you think that I won’t hate you for that?”  McGee asked with an innocent tone.

 

“Ah, Malik, he is something else.”  Said the second business, he was taller and skinner than the rest.  A pencil of a man, but unlike Malik he did not have an accent.  He stepped in front of McGee and looked him over.  “I, unlike my colleagues, don’t think that you are going to last past stage 2.  Stage 1, yea, anyone can last past stage one, just don’t go crazy in the dark.”  He looked back into McGee’s green eyes, and saw the malice and hatred pour out of them.  He thought for a second, maybe he was wrong about the geek boy sitting in front of him, but he just pushed that feeling aside.

 

McGee kept quiet, and didn’t say anything.  He just continued to stare at the men.  The room was quiet until the third man came up.  He was quieter than the other, looked more thoughtful, he walked with a purpose, and seemed confident.  If McGee had to pick a leader out for these guys, then he would be it.  _What was that guy’s name again? Isn’t it some weird name, come on McGeek think!  Anas Yankin! That’s right; I remember Tony’s face when Jack said the name of the head guy.  I thought he was going to explode with jokes._ McGee thought, smiling slightly at the memory of Gibbs’ head slap to keep his agent quiet. 

 

“What is so funny Agent McGee?  I don’t think that a man in your position would be finding any of this funny.”  Yankin asked studying the man before him.

 

“Oh, just thinking of all the jokes my partner can make with your name alone.  Anas Yankin.  Want an ass? Ya can have mine!”  McGee busted laughing, at the look of outrage passed quickly across the man’s face.  “Yea, I admit that was a weak one, but my partner could make one better.  It is one of his natural talents, but please don’t tell him I said that.  I would never hear the end of it.”

 

“So you know my name, and who we are I presume.  I am sure that Agent Benson and his team told you everything.  I wonder, do they know that there is a traitor among them?  I can see by the look on your face, that no they don’t know.  How interesting.  Didn’t you wonder how it was so easy to get you?  I digress, we will continue talking if you survive stage 2.  Good day, Agent McGee.”  Yankin said, before walking off.

 

“Marshall,” he said turning to the gorilla man, “you may begin.”  With that he and the other two men walked out of the room.  The gorilla man or Marshall as it is, walked towards McGee with a small smile on his face.

 

“It seems that you have made quite an impression on the bosses.  Interesting, well, shall we begin then?”  Marshall asked, walking towards the door, opening and bringing a bag in with him.  “Let us see how you fair with both hands and objects than, Agent McGee.”

 

McGee closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, calming his panicky nerves.  He couldn’t lose faith in his team.  They would save him, but the traitor among could slow them down.  He opened his eyes, making his face and eyes go blank.  He would have faith in his team, and they would save him.  He just needed to hang on.  When he spotted the hammer, he knew it was going to be a long night.

 

“McGee, let us see how you fair with this.”  With that, he slammed the hammer down on to his shoulder. 

 

McGee bit back a scream as he heard his shoulder pop.  He held back the whimpers that threatened to escape.  Marshall grinned as the agent bit back the scream and whimpers; he was going to have fun trying to break this one.  He walked around the tense agent.  He had to give him credit, he stared straight ahead. 

 

Quick as a snake, Marshall griped the agent’s now busted shoulder, squeezing down on it.  McGee bit his lips, making it bleed to keep from screaming.  The pain was unbearable.  Marshall chuckled at his victim, “there will be one way to stop this, and that is to say you give in.  All you have to say is stop, and you will be done.  The pain will end, and we will be sure to kill quickly, no more pain.  Just say stop.” 

 

McGee ignored him, taking deep breaths, trying to relax his tense muscles.  He watched as Marshall came back into his line of sight, and walked back towards the bag.  He saw him put the hammer down, and grabbed a knife.  McGee swallowed, and fought to keep his eyes open.  Marshall walked back towards him, and hoped that the agent didn’t give in anytime soon.  Marshall walked over towards McGee, and kicked his broken leg.  McGee couldn’t stop the moan of pain that escaped his mouth.  Marshall brought the knife to McGee’s throat, and smiled when the Agent looked back at him with defiance and hatred.  Yes, they choose the right one.  He let the knife travel down the agent’s shirt before cutting it open.  He spread the shirt and began to nick the agent’s chest and stomach.  It looked like it small tiny paper cuts littered his upper body. 

 

McGee kept the moans and whimpers inside his mouth, not letting them escape.  He couldn’t keep them inside when Marshall poured salt into the paper size cuts.  The burning sensations causing moans to escape, Marshall brought the knife back into play, making deeper cuts onto McGee’s stomach.  Marshall loved the sounds and whimpers the agent made.  He poured more salt into the wounds, case the agent to gasp.  He kicked his broken leg and punched his broken shoulder, which was swelling. 

 

Marshall licked his lips, and watched as the agent paled from the pain.  He leaned closer and whispered in McGee’s ear, “Well, what do you say? Do you want me to stop? Do you want the pain to end? Tell me; tell me you want me to stop.”

 

McGee whispered something; Marshall had to lean closer to catch what he said.  “What was that Agent McGee?”

 

“I…want…please…” Came McGee’s broken whispers.

 

“Yes?”  Marshall asked, getting slightly disappointed that the agent was giving up so quickly.

 

“More, I want more please, you dumb ass gorilla.”  McGee said, spitting at the man.  He closed his eyes when he saw Marshall grin at him. 

 

“Your wish is my command.”  He went back to the bag and grabbed the metal bar that was in it.  McGee closed his eyes and tried to relax.  He opened his eyes and just watched Marshall.  He hardened his resolve to not lose faith in his team.  He knew that Gibbs would find him.  He would save the day.  When the first blow came, he didn’t scream.  He imagined that Gibbs was bursting in the door and saving the day.  When the second and third blows came, he concentrated on getting a hug from Abby and hearing a tale from Ducky.  The fourth and fifth blows, McGee pictured Tony telling jokes about Anas Yankin’s name, and Ziva getting her idioms wrong again, and rolling her eyes at Tony when he corrected her.  The sixth blow came, and he pictured Sarah graduating from college and becoming published.  He never made a sound.  When Marshall broke his knee all he could was yell, but not once did he ask for him to stop.  Not once did his faith in the team falter.  He welcomed the black abyss when he finally passed out from all the pain; he passed stage 2, he just hoped he could pass stage 3, or that Gibbs could find him before stage 3 even began.  His last thought before he passed out, was that now he knew why Ziva had a dead look in her eyes when they found her in Somalia.  She was there for three months, he had only been held for two days.  A piece of his innocence broke off; he knew he would never be the same when he got out of here. 

 


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha????? My second update of the day????!!!!! ches!!!! now on to update Xernia!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> But like if you have any questions or just want to talk i'm always on twitter at 
> 
> @unwrittenheroes
> 
> so like hit me up, or whatever

 

\-------------Two Days Ago------------

Tony Dinozzo looked over at the desk where his probie should be sitting.  Ever since his meeting with Vance, McGee had been quiet.  He only came back up to the bullpen when he had something related to the case.  He never talked to the team anymore, he reported what he found and left to go work on that damn laptop.  When Gibbs asked him what Vance had to say, McGee told him he was under direct order not to say anything, or he would have to find a new job.

Dinozzo, of course, hid his worry by goofing off with Ziva saying that probie was loving it so much that he was going to transfer back down to cybercrimes.   He received head slaps from Gibbs, eye rolls from Ziva, and a lecture from Abby.  Gibbs knew he was trying to hid his worry, and cover it up.  Gibbs was doing the same thing, when the team had been told of the joint task and the case, his instincts started screaming.  When he heard the boss tell McGee to stay alert, the instinct to protect him doubled.  His other instincts warned him about other guys on the task force, something just didn’t seem quite right.

“Tony, what are you staring at?”  Ziva asked, from her desk.

“The probsters desk, what else would I be staring at.”

“How about a computer screen and actually doing some work.”  Jeremy snarked from one of the two desks on the other side of where the wall used to be; they had taken it down so that they could all work in one place.

Ziva glared at the man before answering, “That is what Tony does, it seems like he is not doing work, but he is.”  Ziva had taken a real dislike to the man, and defended her teammate.

“Thanks Zee-va, I didn’t know you cared so much.”  Tony said.  “As for you Marks, it is called thinking, maybe you should try it, it is actually not that hard.”

“I didn’t know you had a brain Dinozzo, so I didn’t realize you could do that.”  Marks shot back.

Before either Tony or Ziva could say anything, Marks teammate Elizabeth stepped in.  “How about everyone relax and get back to work before all of us get head slapped.  I think Gibbs is rubbing off on the Cap.”  Warning of head slaps from the two team leaders stopped the bickering for awhile.  The only sounds that could be heard where taps on keyboards, phone calls and murmuring of a curse here and there, when Marks slammed his hands down in frustration, “What the hell is taking that geek so long?!” He yelled. 

Before anyone knew what happened, Tony and Ziva stood up and backed Marks into a corner at his desk.  “No one gets to call McGee a geek but us.  And If I hear you say anything about him one more time, I will make you squeal like a girl.”  Ziva threatened quietly, one of her hands fingering the knife that was at her side.  Marks swallowed.

“I don’t see you trying to break a computer code; I just think that you are jealous of our _McGeek_.  Normally, I would try to help hold Ziva back, but if you cross us again, I will help hold you down instead.  And once Ziva is done, I will help Abby hide you without any forensic evidence being left behind.  You got that?”  Tony said with a grin, but his tone threatened to do bodily harm. 

Marks nodded, and his eyes narrowed.  He sat back down as Tony and Ziva moved back to their desks.  “Oh, and one more thing,” Tony said as he waited for Marks to lift his head up, “you tell Probie that we stood up for him, and we will kill you a slow painful death.  You got it?”

Marks nodded again, with a roll of his eyes.  Ziva turned to look at the other quiet Agent who just stared back calmly.  Tony and Marks watched as they had a staring contest, neither one backing down.  Both having a conversation neither man could understand, Ziva nodded once and Elizabeth offered a small smile. 

“What the hell was that?”  Tony asked.  “I thought for a minute there was going to be a catfight!”

THAWK!  “Thanks, Boss.”  Gibbs smiled and walked to his desk, when he heard Marks laughing he turned and glared at the agent.  Marks stopped laughing went back to his work, Tony and Ziva smirked at one another.  Yep, Gibbs could put the fear in any one.

Jack walked in, closing his cell.  “Abby said she has some results for us.”  They all stood up and went to the elevator.  Turning around, Gibbs glared at them. 

“Taking the stairs, Boss, meet you down there.”  Tony said, going towards the door, with everyone following him.  Gibbs and Jack smirked as they rode the elevator down; being Team Leader had its perks.

They had beaten Gibbs down to the lab, and all were waiting on Jack and Gibbs.  When they walked in, Abby looked expectantly at Gibbs. 

“No caf-pow?”  Abby asked.  Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.  “Right, later.  Ok, your Petty Officer’s blood work came back negative on drugs and poisons.  There wasn’t anything in the blood as I can tell.  Now, the traces match to where you found the Billing, carpet fibers, and other traces of his home.  There was one thing, however, that did not fit.  Want to take a guess?”

“Abs, today.”  Gibbs said. 

Abby sighed, “There was traces of aluminum, copper, and iron on the bottom of his shoes.”

“How exactly does that help us?” Jack asked.

“Well, Agent Benson, mixed in with all of that was magnesium, and there are only certain warehouses that have all four of those in it.”

“You looking for locations now?”  Marks asked.

“Printing.” Abby said.

Dinozzo grabbed the list and everyone made their way back up stairs.  “Good work, Abs.”  Gibbs said as Jack handed her the cafpow.

“Ah, Gibbs, you sneaky man.”  Abby said, before she happily slurped her drink.

McGee was waiting on them when they got back into the bullpen. 

“Ah, McHack-Anything, you break the code yet?”  Dinozzo asked when he spotted his team.

“Actually, Tony, I have.”  McGee said, smiling slightly.

McGee’s comment stopped everyone.  “Well, McGee, you going to spit it out, or stand there?”  Gibbs asked as he looked at his agent.

McGee walked over to his desk, and pulled up the files that he had emailed to himself, putting them on the plasma.  “These files have the results of the of their experiments,” McGee said, his tone hardening.  “These are the locations of where they meet to transfer, as they call them, specimens or subjects and what dates and times they meet.  These are the main players,” He continued as he pulled a list of names onto the screen, “the business hasn’t really picked up over here on US soil, so there aren’t many people to get.  Boss, I also found how they fund themselves.  I have already put a freeze on their finances that goes into effect tomorrow.  There were some more files, but I haven’t gotten those opened.  I don’t think Billing was just dealing with the Cryonic Organization, I think he might have been dealing with some other guys as well.  Until, I crack those, I won’t be able to tell you who.”

“Match the locations you found with the list that Abby gave us.  Which one of these places are they most likely to meet at, and the next meet and time.”  Gibbs said, going to his phone and calling in the director to get more manpower for when the storm the place.

“Already done, boss.  Abby sent me the list also, and the next meet is at 1930 at 145 South Capitol Street.”  McGee said. 

Jack looked at his watch and saw that it was just after 4 in the afternoon.  “We got time to set up a team and go and get them today.” 

Gibbs nodded, “Gear up.  You got six minutes.”

“Boss?” McGee asked, standing next to his pack. 

“You to, McGee, we need all hands on deck for this one.”

McGee smiled, glad to finally getting out of the sub-basement.  He had been itching to get back in the field. 

“Where is the laptop?”  Jack asked.

“I signed it over to Abby.  I locked it back.   I’ll finish cracking it when we get back.”

\------------------------

They arrived at the warehouse, vests were put on and guns drawn.  “Alright, we will go in three teams of three.  Gibbs, you Dinozzo and David go through the front.  Myself, Marks and Arnold will go through the back.  McGee you take Sanders and Williams through the side door.”  Jack ordered.

“Vance couldn’t give us more than two extra agents?”  Tony grumbled.

Gibbs said nothing, but stared at McGee.  “Everyone be sharp, and stay on alert.  Until we hear an all clear, and don’t even relax than.”  The agents nodded, and went to get into position. 

“Team one is in position.”  Benson said, into his mike.

“Team two is in position.”  Gibbs said.

“Team three is in position.”  McGee said.

“On three we go in. One…Two….Three…Go!”

“NCIS, Federal Agents, Freeze!” 

Shots rang out as the suspects were taken by surprise.  None of the agents could speak, as all their attention was on staying alive. 

“Sanders and Williams are hit.  I can’t get to them.”  McGee said, as he fired his gun at one of the suspects, hitting him in the arm.

“McGee, from where you are, can you tell if they are alive?”  Gibbs asked from his position behind a crate as he ducked from the bullets.

“Sanders is moving, Williams isn’t.”  McGee ducked back behind the barrel he was hiding behind as another suspect started firing at him.  McGee was concerting on the suspects before him, he didn’t hear the people sneaking up behind him.  The next thing he knew someone grabbed him around the arms, dragging him back.  He started to fight and struggle.  He dropped his gun when the man jerked him around.  “Hel…” he started to shout when a cloth with chloroform was placed over his mouth and nose.  He struggled not to breathe it in, but it was too late.  The drug was already taking McGee into oblivion.  Before he passed out, he made eye contact with Sanders when he turned his head toward Tim.  That was the last thing he saw.

The shoot seemed to go on for hours, but in reality it was only 20 minutes since they stormed the place.

“Clear.”  Dinozzo said, as he looked around for anymore suspects.

Each member sounded a clear, before Jack said an “All Clear.”  The Agents ran to Sanders and Williams checking on a pulse.  They checked Williams first, finding him dead.  They made their way to Sanders.  Ziva found a pulse as Gibbs put pressure onto the gunshot wound to the stomach.  Sanders tried to speak, but it came out garbled. 

“Hush, save your breath.”  Gibbs said, as he added more pressure. 

“M…Mc…M…McGee….”  Sanders breathed.  His chest heaving as he tried to breath.  Gibbs head snapped up, when he heard.  Dinozzo was already looking around.

“McGee! McGee! Answer me dammit!” He yelled as he looked around for his partner.

McGee couldn’t answer.  He was in the trunk of a car, on a way to a safe house that the organization had set up. 

Gibbs stared at the door while he waited for the ambulance.  He should have listened to his gut.  His agent was now in the hands of the members of the Cryonic Organization.  His agent, the one who saw the good in everyone, the innocent one, and his heart broke at the thought of Tim losing his innocence to these men.


End file.
